Two Brothers
by S.D. Jones
Summary: Stuck between two brothers, best friend Anastasia has to calm the waters of a war that has been raging on since they were kids. It's not easy however when one brother is determined to make her fall in love with him. (no cheating, Ana & Christian HEA)


Growing up in the family, we always knew we were destined to be great. In fact, my father preached it to us. Being the only offspring of Judge Carrick Grey, there was a lot of expectations from us. In a lot of ways, we're very similar but we're also very different.

We share the same father but we have different mothers. My mother, Ella, was my father's college girlfriend. They were young, in love, and far too careless; resulting in me. Unfortunately for my mother, my father wasn't willing to give up Harvard law school for me and my mother. So therefore, he left, leaving us alone. My mother moved back to Montesano where she grew up and took over her parents' house since they passed away.

Two years after I was born, money started arriving in the mail in increments of $5,000 per month. I was young but I could understand that mother wasn't happy with whoever was sending the money. Little did I know, it was my father. He was trying to make up for the mistakes he made with us.

He wanted to get back into our good graces and my mother wasn't having it. However, that money kept coming and my mother never wanted it. So she threw it all into a savings account for me.

By the time I was seven, there was $300,000 in the savings account. My mother didn't need the money, she said it was for me and not her. She was doing fine with the little café that she was running. She didn't need any financial help. I was seven, what the hell am I going to do with 300,000 dollars?

One day, I came home from school and like every time, I called out for her. Usually she would be home and welcome me into the kitchen with a snack on hand.

That day was different. I wander into the kitchen and found her body on the ground, laying there. I screamed out for her, ran over to check on her. I cried relentlessly, calling, desperately praying for her to wake up.

Mrs. Jones from next door, overheard my cries and came running over. She found me on the floor, holding my mother's lifeless body. She called the police immediately and tried to help me.

The police arrived and pried me away from my mother's body. Mrs. Jones accompanied me to the hospital where the doctors determined that my mother had died of a heart attack. We buried her nearly 4 days later.

I stayed with Mrs. Jones and continued to go to school. I missed my mother every day and for two months straight, I cried myself to sleep, clinging onto her pillow every night.

One day, I came back from school to find a man, dressed in a nice suit sitting in the living room of Mrs. Jones' home. I didn't know who he was but I knew something was up. Then it all clicked. The brown, unruly hair, the steel gray eyes, he was an older version of me. He was my father.

I was never more conflicted than at that moment. I didn't know if I was to slap him or hug him. I didn't know what to feel. He stood up and waited for me to make the first move, unsure of himself.

"Christian," Mrs. Jones called out my name from the door frame of the kitchen. I never take my eyes off of the strange man. It all makes sense now. Since mother died, the money stopped coming. It was all because he was coming to get me.

"Hi Christian," the man finally speaks and I don't respond. "You probably don't know who I am."

"You're my father." I spit back, a little more bitter than I expected. He steps back but nods.

"Yes I am."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"I'm here to take you home."

"Why?"

"Cause you're my son."

Again, I don't know what to say. Mrs. Jones walks over to me and crouches to get to eye level with me.

"Honey, I think it's probably best to go with your dad. It's good to be with family." I stare at her and shake my head.

"What about you Mrs. Jones?" I ask and she smiles softly.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Don't worry about me." She kisses my forehead. So in two days, I packed all my stuff and climbed into a fancy looking car with the man known as my father. She drove us hundreds of miles to a new city, a new place, and a new home.

"Welcome home son," he speaks as we drive into a gated area. My eyes look up at the large mansion. We come to a stop at the front of the mansion and we get out of the car. The large double doors open and a young man comes out to greet us.

"Hello sir," the man in a tuxedo greets my father.

"Hello Taylor. The bags are in the bag."

"Yes sir." I look back over to the doors and there stands a woman. She's around the age of my mother and I stare as my father kisses her on the lips.

"Grace, meet Christian." My father motions for me to join them and I hesitantly walk over to them. Grace offers me her hand and a warm smile.

"Hi Christian. It's so nice to finally meet you honey."

I only nod before I see a head of blonde hair peep out from behind Grace. A little boy, shorter than me, stares back.

"Oh, Elliot this is your new brother Christian." My father smiles down at him. Elliot? What a girly name.

"Uh…hi…" he mutters and I just scowl at him. I don't know why but I don't like him.

"Come on Christian, I'll show you to your room." My father moves me up the stairs and into a room where there's a bed sitting in the middle and a large drawer on the side. There's a little desk sitting next to the bed.

"I hope you like it here son." He says and I just look around the room. I didn't notice him leaving and I didn't notice my "little brother" entering my room. I turn around to face him and he stared at me, a little uncertain.

"Do you want to play?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Not with you, Lelliot."

"Um that's not my name."

"It is now." I mutter and he shrinks under my hard gaze. "Get out Lelliot."

"Oh um…"

"I said get out," I run over and push him out of my door. He lands in the hallway and starts crying. Oh for goodness sake, he's a crier. My father rushes back from wherever he was and crouches down to check on Lelliot.

"Christian what happened?"

"I don't know. He fell."

"No, he pushed me." Lelliot sputters through his crying.

"Christian, we don't use violence in this house. Apologize to your brother now."

"No." I slam my door shut.

Ever since that day, Elliot and I have had it out for each other. We never got along as kids and barely can stand each other in the same room when we became teens. I didn't hate Grace, in fact, I adored her like she was my mother. I even grown to calling her that. But I still hated my father for fathering another child and sticking with him but abandoning me for seven years.

When we both graduated college, me two years ahead of Elliot, he both gave us an offer we couldn't refused. He knew he couldn't get us to cooperate so he gave each of us 250,000 dollars to start out own companies or to invest it.

My father was retiring from his job as a judge and wanted to rewrite his will. He was going to leave his prestige mansion and car collection for one of us. But first he wanted to see who was the more capable son to make sure his family name lives on. So this little challenge was not only to help us start our lives but to determine who gets his precious treasures after he dies.

Gladly we all accepted and agreed. I invested my money into creating a company of my own while Elliot started his own construction company. Our father became a partner in both of our companies.

Within 2 years, Grey Constructions blew up and was doing well. A little too well. My company was still struggling while Elliot's flourished. I hate losing! So I finally closed in on a major deal and that helped boosted my company.

A year later, I became a millionaire and Elliot was now beneath me. To say he was unhappy was an understatement. It felt amazing, getting to finally up one of Elliot. He knew he couldn't out do me financially anymore, so he took it to the next step.

He went on a vacation to Paris and he brought back a souvenir. His new girlfriend, Kate Kavanagh. He claims to have met her in Paris. Seems she was on vacation as well and they just instantly fell for each other. I called bullshit on it but he wasn't having it.

In 9 months' time, Elliot proposed and of course she said yes. I knew instantly what he was up to and I called him out on it.

"Listen Christian, I know it's hard for you to conceive the idea that I am actually in love with this woman but I am. I love her with all my heart and I am going to marry her. We're going to have a wonderful life and I'm going to be the first one to give mom and dad grandchildren."

I left his office, seething. He thinks giving them grandchildren is going to get him father's will. I sat in my office, grumpy like usual. I can't find a girl instantly and fall for her. I'm not like Elliot. I'm not exactly charming and I definitely don't want kids and a marriage.

I groan and throw my little basketball at the wall. Then it hit me. Their wedding date is set two months from now. If I can't beat Elliot at this whole love game, I can sure as hell bug the crap out of him just for kicks. I call in Taylor, who's now working for me and not my parents.

He walks in minutes later. "What can I help you with sir?" he asks coming to stop before my desk.

"I want you to bring the car around. We're going on a little trip."

"Yes sir." He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Oh and call a florist. We need a dozen red roses."

"Yes sir." He leaves my office and I get up to grab my coat. Its rainy and cloudy outside. But it's about to get a lot sunnier in my world.

I meet Taylor downstairs and he drives us towards the florist. "Where to sir?" he asks after he picks up a dozen red roses.

I hand him a note with address on it and he nods. I smile to myself. I'm going to make Elliot's life a living hell.

We arrive soon enough and I grab the flowers, telling Taylor to stay. I make it inside the building before I got soaked and saunter up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" the blonde girl asks and I ask for her office. She points me in the direction and I thank her. I make it to the door and knock before I hear a come in. I slip inside and she looks up at me.

"Christian?" she asks, surprised to see me.

"Well hello Miss Steele." I smile. My brother's best friend, Anastasia Steele. I'm going to make her fall in love with me.


End file.
